


Homo Superior

by CaelumLapis



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen, Spoilers: Specific for Season Four’s Jinx.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaelumLapis/pseuds/CaelumLapis
Summary: They are here because the world outside this room does not understand them.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Homo Superior

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer is, I don’t own them, not even a little.

He stares through the glass into the observation rooms beyond it, at the people that they contain. One of them splits into two. Another one shimmers and fades in a burst of green light, only to reappear a few moments later. They are all clean, well-fed and healthy. Alert. A man in a white lab coat observes quietly and scribbles notes on a clipboard.

“Who are they?” Mikhail asks.

“Mutants from the meteor shower,” Lex answers, his voice serious and solemn. “They are here because the world outside this room does not understand them.”

“But you do.” 

“Yes. I do.”


End file.
